The Black Prince's Task
by KieliGirl
Summary: I dont mean a...well...colored prince. It will make sense when you read it. Its about a guy and a girl who fall in love. With a catch of course. Read to find out what it is! THERE WILL BE MAJOR LEMONS LATER! consider yourselves warned!
1. Prelude

Prelude

Somewhere deep underground, in a hollowed out rock cavern in the bowels of a volcano, a task was being given.

The cavern was large, at least the size of a football field, and the walls and ceiling glowed red with the molten lava flowing around it. The floor was a deep ebony black, along with the massive throne, which also had the red glow, along with the ebony. Dark creatures, winged monsters with rocky black hides as large as wolves crouched low to the ground along the sides of the cavern, acting as the Black Prince's guards.

The Black Prince himself was a king, despite his name. King of everything that exists below ground. He sat upon his throne, his body was black, like a silhouette. Two long black horns jutted out from his head, pointing backwards and curving up into delicate points. His eyes were red slits, angled so as to give him a terrifying appearance, with slitted pupils that stared out menacingly at the world. His mouth was human. At least it was when his lips were closed. Inside, his teeth were long deadly fangs, stark white against his silhouette body, ready to tear into any living creatures flesh and rip it clean from the bones. A mane of shadow poured off the back of his head, almost like a veil, thrown backwards. However, it was his long black hair, but it held the same appearance of the rest of his body.

"Find it, get close to it, and bring it back to me." The Black Prince's voice was deep and frightening, as if thousands of voices had said the words at the same time, with a monstrous rumble. "I want the pleasure of watching Malachai's weapon squirm and scream with pain before the light drains out of its eyes."

The Black Prince spoke to the figure that knelt before his throne. As the Prince stopped speaking, his task given, the figure stood to its full height of at least 6'6. the man was not a man, but a boy the age of 18. at least he appeared that age. His real age had been lost thousands of years ago. All that can be determined is that he is older than the Black Prince himself.

The boy was very attractive and appealing. His skin was dark, almost mahogany, and his hair was long and black, like the Prince's. His eyes were gold, such a pure shade of gold that they seemed to glow, even in the darkness of the cavern. He had broad shoulders and his arms were strong and powerful, but not huge. His whole body was lean and rock-hard with muscle. Since he was the Black Prince's errand-dog, he was dressed in modern day clothes instead of the old-time apparel that the servants and humanoid demons that lived in the Underworld wore. His legs were clad in black leather pants with a silver studded belt around his lean hips, and he wore black boots that laced up the front up to mid-calf. He wore a gray tank top and a long heavy black leather duster. And hidden concealed in his right boot was a long sharp dagger, just in case. He also had a massive claymore named Carkaroff back in his bedchamber. Carkaroff was held on his back in a scabbard with a strap that goes over his right shoulder and down to hook onto his belt before going back up over his back. The boy stood straight, his eyes locked with the Prince's.

The Black Prince spoke once more. "You have your task. Take with you to the human world what you need to complete it. Do not return until you have it. Away with you Lucifer." the Prince's voice tensed as it always did on Lucifer's name. Named after the Great Dark Lord, Lucifer was just as formidable. The Prince new that Lucifer could rebel at any time, and the Prince was worried as he always was. But he knew Lucifer could never lay a cruel had on him. And the reason why would be kept secret for eternity.

And so, Lucifer's story was put into play.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Lucifer was departing from the Underworld, I, Nikki Fletcher, was departing from my house to go to school. (Not that I knew he was leaving...)

I hurried along the street to the corner to meet my best friend Polan Kirkwood. I adjusted the strap of my school bag that hung off my right shoulder and kept running. When I finally got to the corner, Polan was just walking up, her brown hair up in a pony-tail like usual and her glasses perched on the end of her nose. And as usual she was reading a book as she walked, her back pack held on by the left strap, the right one dangling.

"Polan!" I scolded. "It's dangerous to read while you walk next to a three lane road!"

Three Lane Road - Middle lane for turning.

She looked up at me with her huge doe eyes and snorted. "Pish posh! I'm very careful when I walk and read. My other four senses take over so I don't hurt myself. Plus there's a fence between the sidewalk and the road silly." She gave me a once over. "Did you run? Your uniform is all messed up."

I looked down at myself. She was right. I ran my hands over my black mini-skirt to smooth down the wrinkles and straightened my black three-button jacket. Underneath was a white button up dress shirt and a nice black tie. And my thigh-high black socks were uneven. I pulled them up so they were even. My black shoes were fine though. Guessing that my hair was a mess as well, I ran my fingers through the long golden locks that reached down to my hips. I could sit on my hair if I wanted to. I rubbed my finger around my spring green eyes to fix my eyeliner.

"Better?" I asked Polan, twirling for her.

"Much." She said with a laugh. "Now lets go, or we'll be late."

I nodded and we started the walk to school. It wasn't far, only a few blocks, and we arrived quickly, with several other students arriving too. Polan led the way as usual through the school gates because of her reading and we sat down on our usual bench under one of the cherry blossom trees.

I leaned back and stretched my arms out over the back of the bench and looked over a Polan, her nose still in her book. "Put the book away will you? The blossoms are blooming today." She immediately looked up at the tree and closed her book.

"Pretty." She murmured, her eyes glowing with happiness. I smiled. Polan was so easy to please. Her emotions were so strong. If she was happy she was hyper-active. If she was sad, she was down and dull and suicidal. Well, not really suicidal, but you get what I mean.

I closed my eyes with a chuckle. When I opened them again I froze at the image before me.

He was a new student. Had to have been. I would've noticed him before if he wasn't. He was beautiful. His hair was long, and he had it in a pony-tail, but still a few strands were loose hanging around his perfect face. He wore the school uniform as well, but somehow he made it look as if it belonged in a fashion magazine. He wore black boots, black pants, and a silver studded belt that glinted in the sunlight. He had his white dress shirt untucked, his jacket open, and his tie loose around his neck under his shirt collar. But it was his eyes that captivated me. They were a brilliant shade of gold. I could easily imagine them as spotlights.

I watched as he walked across the campus to the school administration building in a dreamy haze.

I wanted him. If there were any thoughts in my head they were all replaced by a massive projection of I WANT HIM tricked out with Broadway lights. He oozed raw sexuality like body heat and every fiber of my being screamed to jump him. But I resisted and settled with staring at him.

As soon as I decided to look and not touch, he turned his amazing eyes on me. I mean, he didn't just look in my direction, he looked directly at me. In that second I felt something click inside me.

He was MINE.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe how easily I found it. It was right there, as soon as I walked onto the campus I felt its energy. It took me a few extra seconds to pin-point its location, but when I did I was startled as I laid eyes on it.

Or, I guess I should say _her_. She was...attractive for a human. Her eyes were pretty. Green. A nice color. Her hair was nice and blonde, long enough for her to sit on. And her body was decent.

At least this is what I told myself.

She was gorgeous of course. Just looking at her made me bite my lip to restrain myself. And having four delicate fangs in my mouth made biting my lip extra painful. It was difficult to turn away, but I had to go get my new schedule from the administration office.

After I had that out of the way, I went back outside to see if she was still on the bench. She wasn't.

I sighed and started making my way to the main building of the campus, which had all the classrooms in it. I looked down at the paper that had my classes on it. My homeroom was Mrs. Graham. I was in there for forty minutes. Gag me.

I started at the unfamiliar phrase as it went through my mind. I rolled my eyes. The human world always effected me this way. I started behaving more and more like a human. But I would always be...

I shook my head to clear it. I couldn't think about that and fall into the familiar black haze of depression. Not while I had the Prince's task to complete. He would kill me without hesitation if I failed.

But I didn't feel like going to class just yet. So I decided to look around the city I would call home until I had Malachai's tool. And who knows how long that would take. I didn't know the girl. She could be a paranoid yuppie for all I knew. Or maybe she would welcome me with open arms into her life until I betrayed her. It was the inevitable. No one questioned the Black Prince's orders and lived to see the next morning.

I made my way behind the schools gym and checked to see if anybody was looking. Finding myself alone, I allowed power to surge through my veins like liquid fire, and my Underworld garments appeared back on my body, the same clothing I wore when the Prince gave me this task. I sighed as I felt my muscles expand like they always did when I was out of disguise.

I reached down to my belt and sliced my finger open on a special stud on my left hip. This particular stud was not flat like the others, but it pointed out and was very sharp for this exact purpose. I didn't even flinch at the pain, because it was such a small cut I didn't feel it anymore. I let my blood trickle down to the ground, black as the Price's body. As soon as it hit the dirt it started to grow and expand into a flawless piece of black glass that you couldn't see through, in the general shape of a surfboard.

I smiled down at the glass as it hovered a few inches above the ground, and stepped onto it. As soon as my foot hit the smooth, flat surface, my mind took control of the glass and we began to rise straight up, my hair flying around my face from the wind. I looked up at the sky and breathed in the refreshing human air with closed eyes. Amazing how different the air was in the Underworld.

I cleared the roof of the building and hovered there for a second, looking out over the human world. So beautiful and full of life it was, as were its inhabitants, although most of them didn't know it. Such an ignorant race the humans.

A few seconds later I was zipping through the air at the speed of light, my body poised and my feet braced apart along the glass so the force of the air around me wouldn't cause me to loose my balance. With my mind, I pulled the glass to a stop atop a tall building, the tallest I could see in the city and lucky for me, right in the center.

Stepping off the glass, it dissipated and plummeted down to the ground, dissolving as it did. I stood on top of the building and looked down at the city before me. I narrowed my eyes, feeling an unbelievably strong life force somewhere in the opposite direction of the school. Malachai was here. Watching his weapon no doubt. This could be a problem. The Black Prince hadn't mentioned that Malachai would be here. I hadn't prepared to fight with him.

This would take planning. With Malachai in the game, he would desperately try to protect the girl from me. I would be lucky if I got away without a scratch. I sighed. _What a bother._ I thought.

Suddenly I felt dread consume me as I felt Malachai's presence again. Right behind me. I whirled and drew Carkaroff from its scabbard and swung at Malachai's head. He ducked not moving to draw a weapon of any kind, and dropped to the ground, spinning around on the ball of his right foot, his left leg flying around, attempting to knock my legs out from under me. I jumped and did a somersault in the air over his head and landing behind him with Carkaroff raised to strike again.

Malachai rose slowly to his feet, hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Lucifer. So wonderful to see you again." His voice was pleasant and friendly. I glared at him.

"I wish I could say the same." I snarled.

"Stay your sword elder. I come not to fight, but to talk."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"I suppose Armand sent you to steal my weapon." He used the Black Prince's name casually and without fear. "I simply wish to tell you something that I want you to think about. I will not keep you from Nikki unless I see you as a potential threat."

Her name was Nikki. Excellent.

"I am a threat. There's nothing potential about it." I snapped at him. "And I grow tired of talking. Tell me what you wished to tell me."

Malachai smiled a knowing smile and leaned in close to my ear and whispered the words that changed my life.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sighed as I sat at my desk in homeroom. Polan's desk was behind mine and she was reading of course, no loner interested in the blossoms falling outside.

Everyone was talking about him.

New guy this, new guy that. It was getting annoying. Even though the same thoughts were going through my head of course. They were a tad x-rated though...

I sighed again and shot a look across the room at Katrina Ryan. She was sitting over there her legs and arms crossed and her head held high with confidence. She'd been talking about _him_ since the moment she walked in the door.

"Yeah," Katrina said, flicking her straight black hair off her shoulders with her hand. "There's no way he'll say no to me. No one can."

I saw red. She was so full of it! Just because she didn't have an ounce of body-fat on the nice tan body of hers doesn't mean that the new guy will go out with her right away! I clenched my fists and dug my long nails into my palm to keep myself of going over there and strangling her. But it was hard.

I turned my face away from her and looked towards the front of the classroom with a furious glare. After a few seconds of deep breathing, I calmed myself down and relaxed my hands. When I did, I saw blood and little red cuts all over my palms.

I sighed and turned towards Polan.

"Hey can I borrow a tissue and a band-aid?" I asked her. Polan automatically looked up at me then down at my hands. She gasped.

"What did you do?!" She exclaimed, reaching into her bag for a pack of tissues and a box of band-aids.

"Blame Katrina." I said in a monotone voice. A minute later my hands were all bandaged up and I was facing the front when Mrs. Graham walked to her podium at the front of the class.

"Good morning students." She said. "I'd like to introduce a new student this morning. You can come in now." She called softly out to the hall.

Then _he_ came in.

His amazing eyes scanned the class until they came to a rest on me. I stared at his beautiful eyes and found myself taken away. It was like he'd stolen me. I couldn't stop looking at him. I felt as if he looked away from me then I would die then and there.

A few seconds that seemed like hours later, he killed me and looked at Mrs. Graham as she introduced him.

"Class, this is Damien Steel. This is his first time at this school so I expect you all to be nice and polite to him." She gave the class a stern look that meant she's serious. Then she looked at Damien with a kind smile. "You can sit over there in that empty desk." She pointed over at my side of the room and I found tat the empty desk was right next to me.

_Oh my god!_ I shrieked in my mind. _I get to sit next to him!!_

As he walked to his desk, he locked his eyes on me. I swear to god he had his eyes on me for at least half the class. In homeroom we basically sit around talking to our friends, so he didn't get reprimanded or anything.

About ten minutes before class was over, a little folded piece of paper landed on the corner of my desk. I turned my head and saw that Damien was still looking at me. He tilted his head towards the piece of paper.

I reached over and picked it up and held it in my hand for a second. I pointed to the note then to me. He nodded. Smiling slightly, I unfolded the note to see his elegant handwriting.

**Hey. I''m Damien.**

I looked at him curiously. His handwriting was pretty for a guy. I pulled out a pencil and scrawled some writing on it.

Hi. I'm Nikki

I tossed it back to him. He unfolded it and smiled before writing back to me.

**Nikki. That's a nice name.**

Thank you. I really like your name though.

**Thanks. What are you doing tomorrow?**

Nothing really, why?

**Cause I think you're cute and I want to take you out.**

I started as I read the note. I looked up at him, my face red. He thought I was cute! I smiled to myself and wrote my reply on the piece of paper before giving it back.

Um...okay. Sure. I'll go out with you tomorrow.

**Awesome. But I also would like you to show me some good places to eat and hang out since I just moved here. You can give me the grand tour. We'll go out to lunch. My treat.**

Wow really? That's nice of you. When do you want to meet?

**I'll come pick you up. Where do you live?**

3250 Baker's Street. You cant miss it. Its the only house with a bench seat hanging from the tree branch in the front yard.

**That's helpful. Okay how about I pick you up around 11?**

11 is great. I can't wait!

**Me either.**

I looked over at him with a soft smile. He smiled back at me.

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Let me see your schedule." He said to me. I jolted at his voice. It was deep and seductive, like liquid velvet chocolate. As soon as he spoke I got a mental image of long nights of hot wild animal sex.

I blushed bright red and blinked to clear the want from my head. I pulled my schedule from my bag and handed it to him. Damien's gorgeous eyes scanned the papers quickly and he smiled. He looked at me.

"We have the same schedule." He said with a hint of satisfaction.

This was going to be a crazy year.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She was fun. I could tell just by looking at her that getting to know her would be fun.

And her mind. Her mind startled me for a moment when I caught very detailed images of her and I doing very interesting things on a bed of black satin with mirrors on the ceiling and walls. Apparently the sound of my voice had triggered the images. Strange. I can use this to my advantage somehow.

Mrs. Graham stood up from her desk. "You're dismissed to your 1st period. Have a good day class."

I looked over at Nikki and found myself captivated by her. She was beautiful. I wanted her. I wanted to throw her over my shoulder right there and carry her away so I could have her all to myself and act out her minds darkest fantasies.

I blinked to clear my head inconspicuously. Not yet. I could have her soon, but not yet. She didn't know me or trust me yet. Perhaps when she did know me...

I smiled devilishly at the though of her long bare legs wrapped around my waist.

I jabbed my finger into the spike on my belt. _Stop it Lucifer!_ My inner-self growled. _Control your mind!_ I took a deep breath and stood up from my chair.

"Nikki." I said her name slowly and carefully, using my new-found advantage to make her thoughts take off again. "Should we go? Don't want to be late."

She didn't speak for a second. She simply stared at me with a blank look. "Y-Yes! Of course!" Nikki said suddenly, as if I'd startled her. "Let's go!" She said bye to her friend Polan who waved and smiled a friendly smile at both of us before starting down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Your friend is nice." I said to Nikki, trying to get her to talk.

She looked at me, her cheek red. Damn, she was so adorable. "Yes." She said, her voice softening. "We've been best friends since we were kids. She's sensitive, her feeling get hurt easily, so sometimes I have to throw some punches for her. But I don't mind. She's the best friend anyone could ask for."

I watched her as she spoke. She seemed to really care for this girl Polan. Possibly I could use this too, when I'm ready to take her to the Prince.

The next of the day was not very exciting. It was kind of difficult to go through the classes with Nikki in the same room let alone the fact that I was around during the things they were teaching happened.

So, instead of listening to the teacher, I looked at the teacher and watched the movie in Nikki's head. Wow. The woman was horny. No doubt about it. Her thoughts were like...what do humans call it...oh. Porn, her thoughts were like porn. And she kept flashing back to when I'd said her name. I kind of wished she could read my mind so she could see that we both wanted the same thing.

After the day was over, I walked with Nikki out the door to the school. As we did, she visibly began to shrink, to try to make herself seem smaller. I was dumbfounded.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" I was a little worried. Although I wasn't sure why, but I was.

She looked up at me. "Katrina." She whispered. "She's going to be jealous. I don't know what she'll do."

Who? "Who's Katrina?" I asked.

"She's the blonde girl who sits in the front in homeroom. She was bragging this morning about how she was going to get you before anybody else does." She took a breath. "She's definitely seen us together at least once today, not to mention us passing notes in homeroom. Even though shes just a girl, she can get anyone in this school to do what she wants." She sighed. "I know I can take her in a fight, but I don't know about the entire football team."

I looked at her. Why would anybody hurt Nikki? How could this 'Katrina' even think about hurting her? "You think she'll do something to you?" I asked.

She nodded. "I know she will."

"Hmm." Interesting. Humans resort to violence I know, but a teenaged girl? Over a guy? Again, interesting. "I don't think you should worry."

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling she wont want to hurt you after awhile." I left it at that and started walking to the gate to the school.

"Wait!" She called, running over to me. "What do you mean 'after awhile?'"

I smiled down at her confused expression, and her mind, once again, took off into her fantasies. "Just that I'll make it so she doesn't want me."

She frowned. "Well how are you going to do tha-"

I cut her off by leaning down and kissing her softly on the cheek. "Don't worry about it Nikki." I whispered in her ear. "I'll take care of it."

I pulled away after kissing her cheek one more time, lingering a few seconds. "Okay?" I asked her in a soft voice. Her face was bright red, her lips slightly parted. I wished I could lean down and taste them, but now was not the time. There was a time and place for the first time I kissed her.

I smiled at her and watched with satisfaction as she gulped. "Until tomorrow then Nikki. I will see you at eleven o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. Be ready to go." She nodded, in a daze. I smiled once more before turning around. And leaving her there, with the taste of her soft skin on my lips.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I watched him go with eagles flying around the inside of my stomach. Butterflies just wasn't good enough to describe it. I smiled softly as he looked over his shoulder and smiled as he turned the corner and vanished from my sights.

'_He's wonderful._' I thought to myself as Polan came running up beside me. She, much to my surprise, wasn't reading a book, but was smiling radiantly at me.

"You like him." She said knowingly.

I blushed furiously and said nothing. So of course she knew she was right. "I think you two look cute together." I gaped at her. "What?" She said innocently.

I opened my mouth to have a freak out, then thought better of it. I looked down at my hands sheepishly and peeked up at her through my bangs. "We do?" I said in a small voice.

She giggled. "Yes you do. What were you guys talking about when you were passing notes in homeroom?"

"I'm SOOO glad you asked!" I said excitedly. "He asked me out tomorrow! He wants me to show him places to eat and hang out, and he's picking me up at eleven!!!!"

Polan's already huge eyes were now the size of dinner plates and she was grinning so wide I though her face was about to explode. "Seriously?!" She squealed. I nodded quickly and we both exploded into excited giggles and laughs.

Polan and I spent the entire walk to our corner discussing what I should wear and how I should do my make up. Without realizing it we both somehow ended up in my kitchen, still talking a mile a minute about tomorrow. When we snapped out of our daze, we looked up suddenly and saw my mom leaning against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

My mom was beautiful. Her hair was a few shades lighter than mine and a lot shorter, only to her shoulders. She had it up in a ponytail right now and her small black wire-rimmed glassed pushed up into her hair behind her bangs, which were like mine. (We got them cut the same so we'd be matching.) but her eyes were a warm shade of brown. She was an inch or so taller than me but we looked very much alike. She was wearing long jeans and a light blue shirt with a picture of a yellow and purple butterfly in the middle of it. My mom loved butterflies. Her feet were bare.

"What are you two talking about? I believe I heard the word 'date?'" She asked in a prying voice, but there was a smile she was trying to hide without success.

I smiled wide. "This guy in homeroom asked me out tomorrow! He just moved here and he asked me to show him the city!" I was almost jumping up and down in my excitement. "He's going to take me to lunch, he said he'd be here at eleven tomorrow morning!" I bit my lip as I waited for her to reply.

She smiled and held up a hand and we high-fived. "I'm happy for you sweetie. Whats this boys name?"

"Damien Steel." I said with a happy voice. "He's really cute mom! I like him a lot!"

She smiled, and her face turned serious. "Now I will want to meet him of course and make sure he isn't one of _those_ boys at your school." Polan and I nodded. The sex-crazed jock type. We made fun of guys like that.

My mom smiled once more. "Well alright then. Now Polan, I'll invite your mother and father over for dinner, why don't you two go upstairs and hang out until then." We both nodded and dashed up the stairs as my mom picked up the phone and started dialing.

"I'm so excited!" I screeched when we got to my room. Polan went straight to my walk in closet and started digging through my clothes. "This is going to be difficult." She called to me as I sat on my bed. "It'll take forever to find the perfect outfit." I smiled and got up to help her. By dinner, we still hadn't found anything. We lay on the floor on top of all my clothes thrown down when they were rejected.

"This is insane!" I said in frustration. "How can I have all these clothes and not have anything to wear?" Polan sighed.

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find it soon." We left it at that and went down for dinner. Beef and vegetable stew with two loaves of thick delicious garlic bread. My mom makes the best beef and vegetable stew in the whole world. It was my favorite. I had three bowls of it, and almost half a loaf of garlic bread by myself.

After we were done, Polan and I went back upstairs and went back to the quest of finding me an outfit. An hour later, with our parents 'chatting' downstairs, we had found it. It was a jean miniskirt that hit me mid-thigh and spun out when I twirled and a dark purple top with mid-length sleeves and low-cut with three buttons and a black undershirt. And I was instructed to wear my lacy black sandals. They made my legs look good because they laced up my calf to my knee like ballerina shoes.

Polan made me twirl for her multiple times to critique my outfit for the last time. And to make sure you couldn't see my panties when my skirt flew up. "It's perfect!" She said clapping her hands together. "Damien will love you in this outfit."

I blushed and changed into a giant t-shirt and pajama shorts. Polan left a few minutes later saying I could do make up myself cause she sucked at it. Once she did I put all my clothes away and climbed into bed.

I was just starting to doze off when I heard a little smack and the fluttering of bird wings. Another pigeon hit my window. I sighed and rolled over, going back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Fucking birds." I muttered under my breath as I balanced on the ledge above Nikki's window. When I'd landed on the roof, the goddamn bird freaked out and flew away in a frenzy and smacked right into Nikki's bedroom window.

I wasn't going to do anything to her. I just…I don't know, I had the strangest need to see her. Something about her just made me want to be around her.

I slipped down from the ledge and knelt precariously on the edge of Nikki's small balcony before dropping down, balancing on the balls of my feet to be silent. She was peaceful in her bed, not woken. I crept over to her widow and slid my fingers down the wooden frame. Her window was a four pane that opened vertically down the middle with a simple lock, so it was easy to open with my powers.

Moving silently into the room, I stared down at Nikki's sleeping face, and I couldn't resist thinking 'She's so beautiful.' She was, even asleep. Her face was calm and serene and her lips were slightly parted. I bit my lip for a moment.

Decided, I used my powers to wake her up. But she would think it was only a dream, as she would when she woke up. She sat up in bed and looked directly at me.

I smiled at her. "Nikki." I said softly.

She looked up at me with a shine in her eyes. "Is this a dream?" She asked me in her musical voice.

"Yes." I came to her slowly, not taking my eyes off her. "I'm going to kiss you." I said in a deep whisper. She opened her lips and a soft sound emerged from them as I leaned down and brushed my lips across her cheek. "Will you allow me to kiss you Nikki?"

"Y-Yes…please…" She stammered.

At her consent I leaned over her, holding myself up with my left arm on the bed and cupped her cheek in my right hand. I rested my forehead on hers and closed my eyes before I kissed her gently on the lips.

**SEMI-LEMON**

Kissing her was pure bliss. Her lips tasted like sweet honey and when she kissed me harder and slipped her tongue into my mouth I thought I was going to explode right there. I moved my hand from her face and braced my arm on the bed so she lay back between my arms and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Nikki…:" I whispered against her lips.

She pulled me over her so she was beneath me, and at the sound of her name, a sigh came from her. "Damien…" I flinched internally at the sound of my cover name. I didn't want to hear that from her at a time like this one.

"Call me Lucifer please Nikki." I murmured.

"Lucifer." The sound of my name flowing from her lips was enough to give me an instant hard on. I kissed her harder and flipped us so she was laying on top of me, allowing me to run my hands along her body. She moaned softly and I took advantage of that and bit her bottom lip softly. Without hesitation Nikki reached down to take off my pants. I caught her hand.

**END**

"No hon." I said, a smile on my lips. "When I make love to you for the first time, it won't be in a dream." She looked at me quizzically. I slipped out from under her and turned her onto her back. I lay on my side and held my head up with my hand, then closed her eyes with two fingers. "Go to sleep my little angel. Tomorrow I will see you again." I moved to get off the bed.

"No!" She said, reaching for me, her eyes open again. "Stay."

I smiled softly. "I'll stay until you fall asleep." She closed her eyes again with a satisfied smile and snuggled into my side. Soon her breathing was slow and even.

I looked down at the tent-pole in my pants and sighed almost inaudibly. That was going to be a problem. Nikki nuzzled my neck in her sleep and I looked at her face. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to do what I had to do. I was getting attached, something I had warned myself against doing for my whole life: Don't get attached to the mission. The Prince would kill me if I betrayed him.

I had to do it. Even attempting to go against the Prince's wishes was ridiculous. When Nikki trusted me enough, I would take her to the Prince, and he would kill her.

There was no other option.

**(A/N)**

**Remember, if you don't review, I don't update!**

**Sorry it's so short, I'm having writers block!**

**-KieliGirl**


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N)**

**I must say, I was very disappointed that I only got 1 review on chapter 6. But that particular review was very nice and I have to say THANK YOU to **ima ducky **for that review.**

**As for the rest of you who didn't review, I'M HURT! I thought we had something special…jkjk. Don't worry. If you review I will bring myself to forgive you. Again, just kidding. But please please PLEASE review!**

**Bye bye!**

**-KieliGirl**

**P.S.**

**To my readers, if any of you are interested, feel free to read my new story **The Girl Who Couldn't Die**. If you like it, REVIEW!!**

Chapter 7

"Polan!" I shrieked into my cell phone. I had called her the second I woke up to tell her about my amazing dream in which Damien got to second base with me!

"What do you want?" There was a short pause. "Nikki, it's six in the morning, what the hell?" Okay, so it was a little early.

"I had a dream about Damien last night, but it seemed so real!"

Polan sighed. "You called me at six in the morning to tell me about a dream."

"Yes!" I nodded excitedly.

There was silence at the other end of the line for a moment. "Okay, spill."

"Well. I was in bed, and something woke me up. I don't know what, but something did. When I sat up, Damien was there standing in front of my open window with the wind blowing the curtains back into the room – I know, awesome right? – and he said my name. I'll skip through the talking, but he leaned over me and kissed me! And the next thing I knew I was on him and he had his hands all over me, then he bit my lip, and I tried to take off his pants."

"You WHAT?!" Polan exclaimed.

"I'm almost done." I said. "But then he stopped me, and get this. He said 'When I make love to you for the first time it won't be in a dream.'"

I waited for Polan's reply. Very softly she said, "Do you remember him telling you anything else?"

I thought about it. "Yes, he did. He told me to call him Lucifer for some reason."

"You have to stay away from him Nikki."

I froze on my bed. What? "What? Why?" This wasn't fair. I hadn't shown interest in a guy since the fourth grade and she wanted me to stay away from him?

"He's dangerous. You have to trust me on this one Nikki."

I took a deep breath. "No. I will not stay away from him. I'm sorry but I like him too much."

"Nikki…" She cut off abruptly. "Okay. I support you." I blinked at the sudden change in Polan's attitude towards Damien. "If you feel anything for him, then I'm going to support you all the way. You're my best friend.

I put my hand to my heart, not that she could see that. "Thank you Polan. That means a lot to me that you feel that way."

"No problem. Now I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight." She hung up the phone. I smiled to myself.

Still smiling, I lay back in bed and clenched my eyes shut, trying to go back to sleep for a few extra hours. Maybe it would bring on another one of those dreams… I sighed. It was no good. I was too excited to sleep. I sat up in bed and looked around into the dark.

I looked at the window where Damien had stood in my dream and touched my lips with my fingertips. I wonder what it would be like to actually kiss him? Would his lips be soft and gentle, but also strong and urgent at the same time? Would he taste sweet like he did in the dream, or would he taste like leather? Or even minty toothpaste? I could go on and on about things I wondered about kissing him, but I forced myself to stop thinking about it.

"Hmmmmmm. Snacks." I murmured, slipping out of bed and shuffling over to the door. I bit my lip. My door creaked when it opened. Whenever I wanted a midnight snack or something I had to swing my door open as fast as I could so it only made a high pitched whine that was barely audible. But every once and awhile I didn't catch the door in time and it slammed into the wall.

I turned the knob slowly and opened it a crack before throwing all my strength into it and it swung open. This time I was lucky because I caught it a split second before it hit the wall. I let out the breath I didn't realize I'd held and walked silently down the hall to the stairs. The fourth one from the bottom was hollow because dad had broken it on accident once and hadn't fixed it right. You had to step extra lightly or the entire house would know you were on the stairs.

I moved down the stair, placing my feet carefully around the danger zones and skipped the hollow step all together. It was easier that way. Finally able to relax and walk normally, I walked through the living room into the kitchen to raid the cupboards and find something to snack on.

I scored, finding a bag of those yummy frosted animal cracker thingys. Those had always been my favorite snack for as long as I could remember.

_Flashback_

_My dad sat in front beside me on the couch, and my mom on my other side. I was only about four years old so I still said "mommy" and "daddy." I was eating frosted animal crackers out of a big blue plastic serving bowl while we watched my favorite movie, Aladdin. Every once and awhile my mom reached down and pulled out a few. But my dad was eating them like me, one after the other. He liked them too._

_I looked up at my dad. "Daddy, why do I like these cookies?"_

_He looked down at me with a smile. "You like them cause I like them sweetheart." He said, mussing my hair as he took another cracker._

"_Yeah, but why do I LIKE them?"_

_He looked at me quizzically. "You mean, when did you start liking them?" I nodded. He thought about it for a second. "I think it was right after my little angel started eating solid foods, after your baby teeth all came in. I was eating these things, and before I knew it you were chowing down. Crawled right over and stole the bag right out of my hands!" He and mom started laughing, and I found myself giggling._

_End Flashback_

I smiled. I wonder when dad's going to be home again? He had to travel a lot for his job. Apparently he worked for the government, but the cover story was that he was an engineer. So he wasn't home for months at a time. He should be getting home any day now.

I leaned against the counter and stuck my hand back in the bag with a smile. I looked out the window that showed our neighbors across the street.

Just in time to see a silver BMW pull into our driveway.

I found my eyes widening. A huge grin broke out across my face and I took a deep breath.

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. There was a startled yelp from my mom's room upstairs and I bolted up there, leaving the bag of crackers forgotten on the kitchen counter. I slammed her door open and started jumping up and down on her bed.

"Nikki, what is the matter with you?" My mom exclaimed.

I got down on the bed with her and clutched her shoulders with a smile on my face. "Dad's home."


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N)**

**Attention!!! This is the first time I've written two chapters from the same point of view before! I don't know about any of you, but my OCD is trying to get me to change my mind! BUT IT WON'T WORK!**

**-KieliGirl**

Chapter 8

My mom was silent for a few seconds taking it all in. then a smile broke out across her face as she threw me off of her and started running towards the stairs with me right behind her.

By the time we got downstairs Dad was already there. He stood with his back towards the staircase facing the living room with his hands on his hips studying the room. At the sound of us, he turned around, and I studied his appearance like I did every time he got back.

His messy dark brown hair had grown out a bit and stuck out in jagged spikes from his head, and his radiant green eyes, the same as mine, flashed with happiness as he saw us.

"Dad!!" I cried, catapulting myself into his arms. "I missed you! Where did you go this time? Was it nice? Did you see anything interesting? Did you meet any natives with cool stories to tell? What was your mission? What-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold your horses Nikki!" He laughed and spun me around. "I get to be home for a while this time. I just have to go to the office every morning for a few hours. So I have plenty of time to tell you about _Switzerland_.

"The chocolate capital of the world?!" I shrieked. "No fair! Did you bring me any?"

"You betcha." He winked at me. I slipped out of his arms and stood of to the side as my dad looked up at my mom on the stairs, his eyes softening. He walked closer to the stairs so he stood at the bottom, and my mom on the first step. He smiled at her tenderly. "Kathleen." He said softly holding his arms out for her.

"Michael!" She whispered with tears in her eyes right before she fell into his arms. "I've missed you so much." She said through her tears. She leaned against him and Dad picked her up in his arms and started carrying her up the stairs bridal style.

I followed until we got to the top of the staircase and Dad carried her to their bedroom. Figuring that they would be busy for awhile, I walked back to my room, and looked at the clock. Eight o'clock, I thought, startled. I had been snacking for 2 hours, running through memories about my dad in my head. I hadn't realized.

I sat on my bed and pulled out a book called Sarah's Key, by Tatiana De Rosnay. It was about the French arresting Jewish families like the Germans did under Hitler's rule. It was very sad.

Before I knew it, the numbers on my clock read 9:45. "I should start getting ready." I murmured to myself. I doggy-eared my page in my book and set it on my nightstand, before getting up and turning on the shower. I stripped down to nothing and stared at my naked body in the mirror. But not at the usual things girls didn't like about their bodies, I was staring at the scar across my hip. Thick and jagged and angry, it ran diagonally from my belly-button around to the juncture between my pelvis and thigh bone. It had faded from red to white over the years that I'd had it, since I was six. The story behind the scar…

"Don't think about it Nikki." I scolded myself. "Today is a good day. Don't dwell on the past." I stepped into the shower and took my time, shaving my legs arm-pits…other…places, and shampooed my hair with my midnight pomegranate scent from Bath and Body Works, and matching body wash. By the time I was done, my skin was pink and glowing from scrubbing, and the scent was locked into my skin for at least a day. Suddenly I heard a buzzing. My cell phone. I wrapped a towel around myself and quickly ran across the room and snatched my phone off the bed as I bolted back towards the warmth radiating from the bathroom attached to my room.

"Hello?" I asked, letting the towel fall to the floor and cradling the phone with my shoulder. I pulled a bottle of lotion, also midnight pomegranate, and started smoothing in over my legs.

"Nikki?" It was Polan.

I smiled as I applied lotion to my arms and neck as well. "Yes? Who else would it be, this is my phone!"

"I was just calling to make sure you're getting ready. You know…making sure you didn't forget." I cocked an eyebrow. As if my brain was capable of forgetting something as important as this. "Okay, I didn't think you would forget, but I wanted to call anyway to see how things are going."

"Good, things are going good." I said enthusiastically. "I'm putting lotion on right now to make my skin all nice and soft."

"Excellent." Polan said, the approval obvious in her voice. "So, what's up?"

"My dad got home this morning. He and mom are in their room at the moment though so you can't talk to him yet."

"Are they…you know…?"

I blushed bright red at the mental image that came to my head. "No, I would've heard at least something by now. He seemed tired, I think she's watching him sleep."

For some reason, when my dad got back and went to sleep, she always watched over him, as if she was afraid he would disappear before her eyes. I asked her about it once and she said "I watch him because I missed him so much, and his face is just so boyish when he sleeps. He looks just like when we first met in high school." And then her expression gets so soft and sweet.

"Mmm. Okay then. Well I gotta go, I need to make sustenance for the little one. He's whining again. See ya'!" She hung up the phone and I put it on the counter with a smile.

After that, I got dressed in my carefully planned outfit the day before and straightened my hair like I did every morning. Then it was time for critiquing. I stood in front of the floor-length mirror and studied myself. I looked perfect. I looked at my small silver analog watch I had turned to the inside of my wrist. It was eleven!

"Nikki?" My mother's voice came from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called softly. My mom pulled open the door quickly and smiled at me. "Well?" I asked her, twirling like I had for Polan yesterday morning. "What do you think?"

She smiled wider. "You look beautiful sweetie. And your date's here." I gulped. He was here! Oh my god!

"He's downstairs? Don't tell me you left him _alone_ with Dad?!" I panicked.

She laughed at me. "No, your father's asleep. He had a long drive last night. No, Damien's sitting on the couch downstairs. I've interrogated him already. He pulled up in his car early and he was going to wait till eleven exactly to come up and ring the doorbell, but I lured him in with those silly cookies you and your father like so much. He's snacking right now." She smiled a knowing smile that baffled me, but the quizzical feeling was replaced by comicalness. He likes frosted animal crackers too? Aww. A grown man who liked cookies who's not my dad. That's so cute. My mom interrupted my thoughts. "Well? Don't leave the boy waiting. Or I should say man. He is very polite and mature. Excellent find Nikki dear!" She kissed my forehead and wandered back down the hall back to her room.

I found myself blushing. Mom likes him. That was a good sign.

I took a deep breath and walked to the head of the stairs. _Here we go._


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N)**

**I must post a thanks to the following people who posted a review for chapter 8:**

Dante** (I love you!!), **ducky,alec'sreview**, **marhie, **and **claudia**.**

**To **marhie**:**

**That's awesome! Email me at , I would love to hear some of those, I might use some in one of my future chapters! Thanks for reading!**

**And also to this "**alec's review**":**

**Is that your actual pen name? Just curious…**

**Anyway, ENJOY!!!**

**-KieliGirl**

Chapter 9

Her house was nice. Very family oriented, with family portraits on the mantle and potted plants in pots with tiny hand prints on them. I smiled to myself at this. Nikki must've made it.

"H-Hey…" Her voice startled me, a surprise since my senses were stronger than a normal humans, and I turned around to greet her before I was stopped in my tracks, and I had to practically gouge holes in my palms to restrain myself. I'll be damned if that girl doesn't get jumped one day.

She was wearing the most enticing outfit I'd seen in my millions and millions of years on earth. And I knew hundreds of female devils that wore nothing but a red leather bra and thong. Okay, that's not true. They wore knee high stiletto boots too. But nothing had made my blood boil as much as the goddess before me did. Her skirt was just long enough to cover the important areas, but definitely short enough to cause a man's heart speed up to a mile a minute. And those shoes she was wearing… didn't she know that if you had something, anything that laced up, that all men could think about was UN-lacing it?! Well, my mind didn't disappoint. I couldn't help but imagine her sitting on her bed with me running my fingers all over her legs and thighs as I took those damn things off. And the shirt showed cleavage. There was nothing else to say about that.

And oh she smelled good. I closed my eyes briefly and inhaled the sweet scent rolling off her body in thick intoxicating waves that were smothering me down with their fragrance. I wanted to be closer to her and nuzzle her perfectly curved neck as I lost myself in her wonderful smell. But I was getting ahead of myself. The day was just beginning.

"You look wonderful." I said politely, ignoring the part of me that was screaming to ask 'Have my children!' Of course that was the ancient part of me. In my life as a human, the men had only one goal in life, to find a beautiful woman and reproduce. And the same went for the women. I held my hand out to her. "Shall we go?"

She looked at my outstretched hand nervously and blushed a soft pink when she took it. "Y-Yes, just let, me grab a jacket…" She scurried back up the stairs, unknowingly giving me a nice view of beneath her skirt as she went. I chuckled softly to myself and turned around and looked at the bag of cookies on the coffee table.

I bit my lip as I stared at it, trying to hold myself back. But my will faltered and I dove for the bag and put three of them in my mouth at once. God these were good. Human food may be unhealthy, but it was delicious. Things like this didn't exist in the Underworld.

"Hmm." The voice from the doorway scared the shit out of me, and I whirled around so fast that if a human had seen me they would've known I was…special. But it wasn't a human standing behind me at all. But not far from it.

It was Malachai. He was standing there at the foot of the stairs where I had been only seconds before, wearing simple jeans and a black button-down shirt, barefoot. Something about the scene before me seemed off. Malachai was way too comfortable in this house. He was walking around barefoot? That made it hard for a quick getaway, so he obviously wasn't concerned about being seen. It took me a few seconds to make the connection.

"It's not possible." I hissed at him. "You're not capable of-"

Malachai stared at me with a small smile on his face. "Now who told you that? Armand? Silly demon. Just because it's impossible for him doesn't make it impossible for me. Little Brother may be physically stronger, but my brain is twice as large and filled with everything I need to defeat him easily. And not to mention, since Armand is big as a horse, that I am a million times more agile and quick than he will ever hope to be."

I watched his every move with narrowed eyes and in fight mode, but still he made no move to attack me. "I long for the day Armand gives me permission to kill you." I snarled. But yet I said the words so sincerely, there was a hint of doubt behind them as I thought of Nikki.

Suddenly she appeared at the top of the stairs. She smiled when she saw Malachai, who turned to smile at her. Then she looked at me and she blushed cutely.

"Damien, I see you've met my dad."

**(A/N)**

**Remember, if you don't review I don't update!**


	11. Chapter 10

**(A/N)**

**This chapter is from Lucifer's point of view after he found out who Nikki's dad was!**

**Thanks to all my faithful readers! **

**To **marhie**:**

**I love the story! Please email me so we can talk! I'm begging!**

**To **Kath**:**

**Wow. That's kinda overwhelming! Thanks a bunch! You gave me the perfect idea for the end of the story! And Nikki is only 17 years old in this story, and the drinking age is 21, so she is underage. So, Lucifer will not be taking Nikki out for drinks on their first date. And although you think it's a cheesy idea, their date is going to be very different from what you are visualizing. Not just lunch I assure you. Thanks again!**

**And lastly, to **elaina**:**

**In regards to your question, I do indeed put some of my friend's habits and common phrases into my characters. Nikki's best friend Polan is based on one of my best friends Claudia and Lucifer has some of my boyfriend's habits. Even so, Nikki is completely unrelated to me.**

**And remember my policy about updating! This is the last chapter that I will remind you, but it's still true, if you don't review I don't update!**

**-KieliGirl**

Chapter 10

I stared up at Nikki with tightly reigned in shock. It couldn't be. There had to be some mistake.

Armand had tried countless times to impregnate the female devils of the Underworld to no avail, and after thousands of years, he had given up. How could it be possible for Malachai to create this beautiful woman before me? All my years of logic told me that it was impossible!

And another thing, Armand had told me that Malachai was the one with bad intentions. He told me that Malachai wanted to stop him from taking over the human realm as well when he had pleaded for me to be on his side all those years ago. Yet Nikki was proof that Malachai wasn't evil at all, wasn't bad, or at all horrible as his brother had said about him. A woman, a very kind woman had loved Malachai enough to become his bride, whether she knew about him or not. And Malachai _could_ love. I could tell by the way he now looked at his daughter on the staircase.

I plastered a convincing smile on my face. "Yes I did. We were just talking about you my dear." Nikki blushed brightly at my words and descended the stairs to me. She was now wearing a black zip-up hoodie that she left open so I could still see the creamy skin along the neckline. I clenched my fists. That jacket clung to every curve of her body, enhancing her figure as much as possible because of the black. It took extreme self control not to take her right then.

She stopped beside me and shuffled her feet nervously. "What were you two talking about?"

I smiled at her affectionately. "Nothing Nikki. Shall we go?" I held out my arm for her like men did back in my favorite time period, the Victorian Era. She blushed again and slid her arm through mine and stood close to me. I gritted my teeth at the sensation of her breasts brushing my arm. I could feel her heat through my black silk shirt.

She waved goodbye to Malachai as we headed to the door. "Oh and Damien." He said, his eyes smoldering. "Don't forget what I've told you."

I politely opened the passenger side door for Nikki as we approached my sleek black jag. She gaped at the car and looked at me. "Are you rich?" She asked incredulously.

I smiled. "Independently wealthy. When my parents died they left me their unlimited fortune. I was the oldest of three brothers you see, so I got it all." I gestured to the open door. She climbed in and I used my powers to flash myself into the driver's side door and forge memories of me walking around and getting in normally in Nikki's mind.

She leaned over and watched me curiously, sending me a nice view of her bare breasts encased by a black satin bra. I groaned inwardly as I felt my body jerk with want. This woman was conspiring to kill me. Slowly. "Brothers you said?" She asked me. "What were they like?"

I swallowed my need. "My youngest brother's name was Magnus, and he was a real good boy. Angelic looks, golden hair and blue eyes, with a tall lithe figure. Never had much muscle, but he packed a hell of a punch. He was too nice to ever hit people anyway." I paused as I thought of the reality of Magnus. He was exactly as I described, and was a god of fairness and justice. He allowed those who were killed unexpectedly or murdered unjustly to visit their loved ones in dreams one time before they passed on. And then he sent one of his nymphs in the night to carry out justice. He was a very well liked deity.

"What about your other brother?" Nikki asked me.

"Of course, his name was Erebus. He was the responsible one, despite the fact that he wasn't the oldest. He always felt upstaged by me so I tried to make him feel as comfortable as possible, but he never had a malevolent thought about anyone. He looks more like me, with the black hair. But he has the blue eyes, like our mother's. I have my father's eyes." Erebus was a god of infatuations. He was actually the god of love, but not the official love god like Eros, because his arrows only caused temporary love. He was popular with people who had a long time love interest who didn't feel the same. And most of the time, after getting to know the person, the love interest fell into deep passionate love with that man or woman. And occasionally he was summoned for his own body. He was my height and very muscular. He could've been my twin except for his eyes, so he was a hit with one night stands. He'd quit that when he fell in love with one of Magnus' nymphs and married her.

Nikki smiled tenderly at me. "I'm glad you got your father's eyes then. Because yours are beautiful." She reached over and gently touched beneath my left eye with her fingertips. I closed my eyes and leaned into her hand. It had been so long since I'd felt a woman's touch. Tenderness was so foreign to me that the tiniest touch sent shivers through me. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

I wanted her. I wanted to steal her away to my secret place where no one would ever find us, where I could make her a goddess and we could be together forever. But it couldn't be. She couldn't love someone like me. I was a monster. Whenever I was with women then were only in it for the sex. They would use my body to their hearts content until they were sated and then push me away once they were finished, regardless of my own needs. And if I allowed them to see my true form they panicked and I had to kill them to keep my identity a secret. No one could ever find out. Nikki could never know. I would always have to be on my guard around her for fear I would slip up and she would see. And since my true form was so powerful, not even my parents' magic would be able to erase it from her memories. And then I would have no choice but to kill her.

I saw a flicker of something in her eyes that I couldn't identify. It could've been fear, anger, happiness, lust, anything. It was disorienting that I couldn't tell and incredibly frustrating. I reached out with my powers to read her mind. And got nothing. I reached out again. Still nothing. I gave up, shocked. She was unknowingly using her powers to block me. Did she unconsciously feel my prying in her mind? There was no way to tell. But she was using the powers she'd inherited from her father to block my mind reading.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her in a deep voice. She blushed hotly in embarrassment, which was suspicious, and shook her head quickly.

"N-Nothing!" She said equally as quickly. "So," She continued, changing the subject. "What kind of food do you want for lunch?"

I watched her heatedly, allowing my want to show through my eyes. Her lips moved so sweetly when she spoke… "Italian." I said without taking my eyes off her.

She looked at me nervously. I was scaring her. I closed off my expression so it showed friendliness instead. "If that's okay with you of course." She smiled and nodded, feeling at ease immediately.

"Of course it is. Does pizza qualify as Italian? Cause there's this awesome place downtown that serves the best of the best. They were voted "Best Service" "Best Pizza" and "Cleanest Kitchen" awards for the past eight years." She looked at me hopefully. It was obvious Nikki loved that place.

"Pizza sounds good." I said in an amused tone. She smiled and crossed her legs as she turned to look out the window. Her skirt rode up several inches, sending my thoughts into a whirl as we began to drive. This was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 11

**(A/N)**

**I'm very sad that I only got TWO reviews for this chapter, especially since I've been slacking off for so long and you all had PLENTY of time I might add. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get published. This is actually the second time I've written it. The first time, my brother (who had temporarily taken up residence in my guest room) deleted it on accident.**

**To **Maya**:**

**Thank you! If you hadn't noticed, there are a few errors and inconsistencies. There are tons of errors where I was typing too fast and I misspelled a word, and the spell check automatically fixed it. But…it fixed it with the wrong word. And for Katrina Ryan's character, her hair is originally black, but in chapter 4, I said she was a blonde. But if you didn't notice then GREAT!!**

**To **jess**:**

**Thank you for your support! And would you mind telling me what you were skeptical about? Thanks!**

**Thanks to all who read it but didn't review (Because I know people have been reading and not reviewing…)!**

**-KieliGirl**

**P.S.**

**This chapter has a semi-lemon in it! Skip over the indicated sections if underage or you don't like that stuff!**

Chapter 11

He was making me a bit nervous. The way he seemed so at ease made me feel imperfect. I'm sure that he hadn't been up the whole night before worrying about our date. And now that I thought about it, it was just like a lunch date. It wasn't like the real kind of date you saw in movies or anything, but it was just…lunch. Some part of me wanted to stay with him all day and into the night and go dancing or go to a movie or whatever. But that part of me was closely followed by the innocent part that wanted to take things slow.

Although at this particular moment that part was miniscule, all consumed by lust. I found myself thinking of an impossible yet tempting scenario…

**SEMI-LEMON**

Slowly I turned my head towards Damien's profile with growing intensity, as I said in a controlled voice, "Pull over Damien."He looked over at me with brief surprise. After a moment though a smile broke out on his face as he complied obediently.

The second he did I reached down to the front of his seat and pulled the bar that slid the seat back right before I straddled his hips. He looked at me heatedly, desire burning in his gaze. He took my hips in his big hands and pulled me closer as I stole his lips. I kissed him like I'd never kissed anyone in my life. His tongue slid over mine sending lightning shooting around my nerve endings. As his tongue explored my mouth, Damien's hands roamed my body, memorizing every curve, dip, and arch. I moaned softly into his mouth as his hand caressed the small of my back, his hands dipping lower to cup my butt in his hands. I arched my back severely and threw my head back as he kneaded and massaged my rear. Damien deviously began to kiss and lick up and down my neck, his tongue teasing my collarbone. I squeezed my eyes shut in ecstasy as I felt him ease the sleeves of my blouse off my shoulders. I shivered with anticipation as I felt Damien's magical mouth move down to the top curve of my left breast. Slowly, looking up at me as if asking for permission, he ran his tongue along the curve of my bra. I thought I would die if he moved his mouth. I could practically feel my breasts swelling with want, my nipples hardening with desire. Using his skilled fingers, he reached around and unhooked my bra and removed my shirt, tossed it all to the floor, leaving my upper body bared to his sight. Damien's eyes locked onto my breasts as he gently cupped them in his hands, scraping over my nipples gently with his thumbs. I cried out in frustration, wanting more, which was quickly given to me by his mouth. I gasped as I felt his lips close around my left breast. His tongue licked and teased me mercilessly as I squirmed and writhed in his lap. He moved us to the backseat where he had more room and pressed my back into the soft leather as he continued to torture me. I moaned his name as he switched over to my other breast, leaving the left one red and swollen from his mouth. Liquid fire burned through my veins as he continued to pleasure me, and just as my body was about to peak, he moved away and watched the volcano that was my desire wind down and become calm. I breathed heavily as he started in on me again, and broke into uncontrollable moans and cries as he did things to me that required muscles I didn't even know I had…

**END**

I blushed deeply at the images that went through my head. Images of Damien taking my virginity. I struggled to hide my red cheeks as I stared out the window.

"Nikki?" Damien's voice broke through the haze and I looked over at him, my face hot. "Where is this pizza place you were talking about?" We were stopped at a stoplight and I looked at him, my eyes softening as I did. He was so attractive it almost hurt my eyes to look at him. But it was most definitely worth the pain.

"It's called Mr. Pizza and it's in downtown, I'll direct you." He smiled at me and leaned over to my side of the car and pressed a kiss to my cheek. I closed my eyes and turned my head so that he kissed my lips. I felt a hitch in his breathing as he kissed me harder. It felt the same as it did in my dream, and he…tasted the same. Somewhere in the back of my mind I felt a smidgen of alarm, but it was pushed away as Damien continued to kiss me. But as I began to nibble his bottom lip, he pulled away, his eyes practically glowing with reigned in desire and his fists clenched.

I looked at him shyly, my cheeks growing hot. Worry seeped into my eyes. "I-I'm sorry…did I do something wrong?" I found myself becoming sad. I had barely known him a day, and already I felt like I wanted him to…well, love me. I didn't want to do anything wrong and the thought that I had sent my heart into a whirl.

Damien was silent. I looked over at him and saw him biting his knuckles on his right hand. His face was tight and his eyes were narrowed menacingly as he glared out the window. Miraculously, the light was still red, since at the moment he looked like he might kill us in a horrible accident. His free hand clenched the steering wheel in a death grip, and I felt a twinge of fear. As if he read my mind, he looked over at me, a worried expression on his face.

"No," Damien said hurriedly. "You haven't done anything wrong, I just…I don't want to move too fast for you. Getting close to you is very important to me." I smiled, but something about his own words seemed to bother him and he turned to look out the windshield with a troubled look as the light finally turned green.

I studied him. "You have lots of facial expressions." I observed. Damien glanced at me in surprise.

"I do?" He asked me, his tone disbelieving.

I nodded. "Yes. It makes it easy to guess what you're thinking." I paused. "Most of the time." He looked over at me with a strange look on his face and leaned in close to me. I inched away from him jokingly, but something about his cold, unfeeling gaze set me on edge. "What?"

Without blinking he asked, "What about now? What do you think I'm imagining?" As he stared at me, I felt that hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and I couldn't figure out why until I realized he wasn't looking at the road while he was driving.

"Damien!" I exclaimed, startled. "Watch the road idiot!" I pushed his head back to his side of the car, ignoring his slightly shocked facial expression.

"You just called me an idiot!" Damien said, aghast. I looked over at him, irritated. As if he read my mind, he smiled. "Sorry, I'm just not quite used to that." He said, making a point to stare out the windshield as he said it.

I peered over at him. "Not used to what? Being insulted?"

He chuckled. "Precisely. Before, I lived in an extremely rural area. I didn't go to school, so I was never around people to learn social skills. Imagine an old town in the middle of nowhere. Then imagine a house about three miles away from that. That's where I lived."

"If you didn't go to school how come you are so smart?"

"My father was a scholar and we had a library. Everything I've ever needed to know is in those books."

I looked at him in confusion. "Didn't you say your parents were rich?"

Damien nodded. "Yes, but they were…nice. You know how rich people tend to be a bunch of pompous assholes? They weren't like that. They were there because they liked nature. Simple as that. That's why I have so much money now, because living out there we didn't use hardly any of it."

I nodded, but deep down, there were questions bubbling up. Something about the way he was saying all this made it sound fake. I turned and looked out the window. If Damien's childhood was really like that, my father would be able to confirm his story, due to his ties to the government. The problem was, that was an extremely stalker-ish move, and whether my conscience would allow it was the question if I intended to continue seeing Damien. I sighed, drawing a curious look from Damien.

Relationships are so complicated.


End file.
